darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shred Arrested
September 30, 2011, 2:05 PM Back To 2011 Logs Soundwave Shred Hookshot (Intelligence Compound, Polyhex) --- The Intelligence Compound is dim and quiet, the consoles normally staffed by mechs dimmed to nothing and even the few technicians who are normally present apparently off shift at the moment. The only person visible from the doorway is Soundwave, outlined in blue light from the video screens he is examining while he waits for the Seeker-Medic's arrival. Not so visible, but still in the dim room lurking watching, anticipating is Hookshot, crouched by one of the terminals. His optics are set on dim so not to give off too much light, but enough that he can perceive the scene about to unfold. The creeping glider's optics are keenly directed towards the entrance. Shred approaches the entryway to the Intelligence compound, the chief medic looking, in her demeanor fairly calm, if perhaps slightly ticked off. Seeing the communications and espionage officer's silhouette she pauses at the doorway, a frown creasing her faceplate, not noticing the presence of Hookshot. "What is it, Soundwave? The Repair Campus may be quiet, but considering the current situation tat is a lucky thing." "Your presence requested to discuss events of past orn." Soundwave wastes no time, getting straight to the point as always. "Questions remain regarding Autobot infiltration and removal of prisoner." "What about it?" The frown upon Shred's face has become more plainly a scowl now, "If Autobots got into Polyhex it is nothing of my business. You are in charge of security, not me. The whole thing is most distressing to me though. I mean, the disappearance of Lifeline and Robustus has put me under quite a lot of strain in medical as I'm sure you are well aware. " Soundwave paces across the room slowly to lean slightly into Shred's space. "Repair bay staffing, not my concern. /Your/ security code was used to breach the prisoner's cell. Robustus, not combat specialist. Explanation /will/ be forthcoming." Shred turns away, having the good grace to look embarrassed. "Soundwave. I am sure that you are well aware that myself and Robustus underwent a spark merging. I know you have optics everywhere. " "Security codes, not to be shared. Relationship status: irrelevant." Soundwave grates. Shred shakes her cranial unit. "I know you are not a medical specialist Soundwave, but I also know about you and Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, etcetera. The fact that your systems are linked. Do you not have access to their memory systems? Need I elaborate?" Soundwave shakes his head. "Access to symbiote systems, not equivalent to shared memory. Spark bonding does not require complete sharing of detailed information. Your implication: Robustus accessed code/your memory without your knowledge/approval?" "That is my implication. Do you dispute my word? What reason would I have to remove a prisoner from the detention blocks?" The Medic's words are harsh, aggravated. "Answer me that, Soundwave? For what purpose, as CHIEF MEDICAL OFFICER, would I remove a prisoner from his cell, or willingly allow that to occur?" "Purpose, unknown. Implications have been made." Soundwave's visor gleams, the creepy, unblinking gaze focused directly on Shred's faceplates, searching for signs of guilt. "Explanation: required. Now." Shred shrugs, keeping her own features firm, not showing anything more than a natural annoyance. " I can't explain anything without knowing exactly what is being implied. At the time, you will find, I was on my recharge cycle. " Soundwave leans even closer, using his greater height to loom threateningly over the seeker. "Implication: betrayal. You are a /traitor/." Shred simply turns to walk away, "Where is your evidence? What is my suspected motive? Why in Primus' name do you think for one nanoclick I would risk throwing away everything I have worked so hard to attain?" "Actually, there's more than implications here. How about a witness who saw and heard you in the tunnels? Or about the guards taken down by EMP... one of your preferred methods of subduing mechs?" The direction this voice emits from is ambiguous at best. Hookshot takes care to disguise his voice as much as possible. After all, even if one is ratting out the rat, that still makes them a rat... and it isn't a healthy rep to have around Decepticons. Shred turns towards the disguised voice and shakes her head, "Circumstantial evidence at best. I look almost identical physically to any other female Seeker. All it would take is a voice modulator to sound just like me. And an EMP generator is not exactly rare tech. " Hookshot says, "Ah, yes, but how many seeker femmes are spark bonded with Robustus?" Shred says, "One. But how many would benefit from framing me in this situation? Any who are actually involved." Soundwave watches, still staring at Shred. The door is locked, she can hardly leave. "Benefits to framing you: minimal. Individuals who would step into your rank? Robustus, currently at large. Others: lack training. Your motivations: unknown." Shred says, "You miss out one other primary motivation. Avoidance of suspicion." A wry chuckle can be heard resonating from Hookshot's location, but he still keeps his voice masked and himself hidden. "Whoever did this clearly was part of the plans, the same plans Robustus was part of. Do you think, perhaps, your spark buddy set you up? That doesn't sound very nice." "Possibility exists. Likelihood: infinitesimal. Greatest probability: Shred's guilt." Soundwave says. "Repeat: explain your actions. Explain 'doppelganger' on video using your code to access restricted areas, disabling guards and security measures. Explain Robustus' access to your codes, unreported. Explain disappearance without report of medical staffers Robustus and Lifeline." Soundwave says. Shred sighs, "One. I cannot explain the disappearance of Robustus and Lifeline, much to my discomfort. Two, if the cameras show one who looks like me using my security codes to access restricted areas and deactivate security measures, that leaves the question of the security of said systems to be asked, as it WAS NOT ME. Check the logs, you'll find I was in my quarters or in the repair campus this past orn, or of course in transit between the two. I can't be in two places at once, can I?" Hookshot snorts from his dark corner. "If someone can fake being you to pull of this heist, someone, namely YOU, can just as easily fake those logs and buy yourself an alibi." "Systems security, not in question. Shred's loyalty, in question." Soundwave replies. "Final chance. Explain actions, or be detained, punishment to be decided by Lord Megatron." Shred says, "And lastly, if somebody was impersonating me, it would only be natural for them to use methods I am known to prefer. I can't explain actions that I HAVE NOT TAKEN." Soundwave nods, sharply, drawing back to allow the two guards who have stepped forward from a darkened corner of the room to seize Shred by the arms. "Former CMO Shred, you are placed under arrest to await judgment by Lord Megatron." Shred snarls as she is grabbed, "Lord Megatron is smart enough to recognize that I'm being framed, Soundwave. Just you wait. You arresting me without considering the alternative leaves the real culprit free to cause us far greater harm. " "Lord Megatron will decide. Traitors: will be destroyed." Soundwave nods again, dismissing the guards to remove Shred to a detention cell. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Soundwave's LogsCategory:Shred's LogsCategory:Hookshot's Logs